So-Yeon Young
So-Yeon Young Lieutenant Counselor of the Kichijoten Cabin Twin of Young Ji-Yeon This Character Belongs to Broken_fire Personality Despite the fact she likes men, So Yeon is very tomboyish and a bit punkish, kinda the opposite of Ji Yeon. The only time she cares for appearance is when she is forced to, she freely wants to impress somebody, or there's a big event. She also relys on luck and is a happy go lucky person. She's kind hearted and loves animals. Yes, she is a softie at heart and cries in public; She is not afraid of people laughing (if there will be). When she is sad, she loves her sister's comfort; When shes happy, the tomboyish her comes alive: Guitar,.. Basketball,.. Skateboarding,... Karate,... Judo,... Drums,.. "Rock on!"..., "Awesome!",... "Hiyah!",.. and more.... You seriously don't want to mess with her or her sister, unless, of course, you want a death wish; She can really give a mean and possibly deadly triple kick mega punch combo to both your gut and pride. She is very close to her sister like glue and she puts her twin sister, Ji-Yeon, above EVERYTHING. Featured Song EXO(M)-History |- | Other |- | |} History In was a handsome bussiness men who worked very hard and was very rich. But when he went out for a break he met Kichijoten in cafe. He fell in love with her and she also did. The both were happy until the twins were born. Kichijoten reveled her true form and told him she was a goddess. She gave him the camps address and told him to let them go when the were 15. Ji Yeon was born first and So Yeon was after a few seconds later. In Jun just fell to his knees and cried for a week. Just as he got over Kichijoten he took care of the twins well and cared for them. He called his sister to live with him so that they can take care of the twins toghther. The two girls were different looking and a bit different also from the personality when they were older. So Yeon was more tomboy and Ji Yeon was more girly and hated when people braked her nails or make up collection. The twins couldn't lose each other and loved each other so much. When they just turned 15 and went to a fancy resturant, a camper called Natsuko Hikari told them to go to camp. The twins looked at each other and trusted Natsuko since there father said go its for your saftey. So they went and were quickly claimed by Kichiijoten. Pet This is Smiley, he was given to So-Yeon by her father. Both puppies were twins too so So-Yeon got one and named her smiley while Ji-Yeon got one and named her Love. Weapon So-Yeon's weapon are a pair of knucles with claws; her claws contain Amanitas poison, once a person is slashed, they must immediately go to emergency care. It blessed by Kochijoten so it can transform into a pair of open fingers gloves. If she wishes to use the claws, activate the poision, or knuckles, the weapon would automatically change by her heart, not mind, so accidents with poison may happen if she's not in the right feeling. Appearance So-Yeon is has glossy black hair and sparkling brownish-black eyes. She has a slim and nice figure thats well built body due to different types of sports and fighting. When you see her, in a normal day, you think she's eye-catching-ly beautiful, imagine what more if she pampered herself; But she then messes up your impression with her either her fighting skills, sports skills, tomboyish ways, or all together. She normally wears punkish or casual clothes and seldomly wears make-up and frilly dresses. If you see her in make-up and in a frilly dress, it's for something important. She was born beautiful but doesn't use even a bit her potential unless forced, while Ji-Yeon does it with free will. 852.jpg asian-cute-girl-korean-pretty-ulzzang-Favimcom-72360_large.jpg 579802 457960644220782 100000205510894 1975783 975782887 n large.jpg| Her twin, Ji-Yeon Powers As a member of the Kichijoten Cabin, Ji Yeon: *has the ability to turn any beauty products into any possible weapon and use it to attack the opponent. *has the ability to conjure rose thorns and use it to attack the opponents. *has the ability to create a fog made entirely of makeup powder. It will reduce the target's eyesights and may even suffocate them. *can conjure a plantation of roses in which they may direct the roses into whatever they want to do. It may defend them or may be used to attack opponents. *is stronger when the surroundings are beautiful and fertile. *when their presence is felt, feel slight infatuation on the child *relies on luck, somehow vain, but optimistic and loves to give merit to others, however simple it maybe. As the Lieutenant Counselor of the Kichijoten Cabin, Ji Yeon: *is able to look into the future and predict possible outcomes. It has a bigger chance of failing. But when it is true, the caster is granted temporarily with boosted strength, vitality, dexterity and agility. Relationships Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Lieutenant Counselor Category:Female Category:Korean Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown